KEJUTAN
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Ichigo memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya Toushiro untuk hari jadi mereka yang pertama. apakah berhasil?


**Bleach selamanya milik Tite Kubo. **

**Tapi cerita yang g mutu ini punya saya.**

**WARNING: OOC, Ichihitsu yang tidak terasa. Pemaksaan alur, Dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari ini Toushiro sedang kesal pada kekasihnya tercinta, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kekasihnya itu bilang jika dia akan menemaninya untuk membeli buku. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo malah membatalkan janjinya. Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak dan tidak bisa di batalkan.

"huh, awas saja jika jeruk itu berani muncul di depanku setelah dia membatalkan janjinya. Dia akan ku kuliti dan akan ku berikan pada anjing tetangga." Toushiro terus saja marah marah di sepanjang jalan dan terus mengumpat di dalam hati.

Dia tidak menyadari jika ada beberapa orang yang mengawasinya. Selain itu dia juga tidak memperhatikan jalanan sehingga dia menabrak seseorang. Dan sialnya, orang itu lebih besar darinya sehingga membuat Toushiro terjatuh.

"aduh." Toushiro mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"hei, kau tidak apa – apa? Oh, rupanya kau, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan. "Ishida"

TOUSHIRO POV

Aku mengumpat kesal karna jeriuk itu berani membatalkan jannjinya dan alasannya karna urusan yang tidak bisa di tunda. Dasar menyebalkan aku akan mengulitinya. Karna terlau focus (?) untuk menyumpahi Ichigo. Tiba – tiba saja aku menabrak sesuatu dan ter jatuh

"aduh." aku mengelus pantatku yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"hei, kau tidak apa – apa? Oh, rupanya kau Hitsugaya."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan. "Ishida?"

"hey, memang kau lupa pada teman mu ini."

"tentu saja tidak. Hanya kaget kenapa kau ada disini?"

"oh, itu karena aku memang sedang liburan. Kau, memang mana si Ichigo?"

"aku sedang ingin ke toko buku. Dan seharusnya jeruk itu ada di sini."

"hm, bagaimana jika aku yang menemani mu dan kau juga menemani ku? Aku sudah lama tidak jalan – jalan di sini."

"hm, ide bagus. Kalau begitu ayo." Akhirnya aku dan Ishida pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ke toko buku. Seperti rencana awal ku tadi.

TOUSHIRO POV END

Sepertinya Toushiro tidak menyadari sebuah senyum ganjil yang terpasang di wajah Ishida. Dan juga beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toko buku Toushiro menepati janjinya untuk menemani Ishida. Mereka menuju ke pertokoan.

"hei, Ishida." Panggil Toushiro.

"ada apa?"

"hm, terimakasih sudah menemani ku hari ini."

"bukankah aku yang harus berterimakasih?"

"kalau begitu anggap saja kita impas."

Karena terlalu sibuk mengobrol bersama mereka berdua tidak sadar jika orang – orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka tengah menghampiri mereka. Mereka ada tiga orang dan memakai topeng. Kemudian mereka menyerang Ishida dan Toushiro. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya menyerang Toushiro. Ishida segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dan salah seorang dari mereka berhasil membekap mulut Toushiro dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang telah di beri obat bius. Sehingga Toushiro merasa lemas dan sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

Toushiro terbangun di tempat yang gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. ditambah lagi tangannya terikat. Jadi pergerakannya sangat terbatas.

"ck, sial. Kenapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan." Umpatnya kesal. Dia benar – benar merasa di permainkan hari ini.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk dari pintu itu, Toushiro memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk membiasakan diri.

"wah, ternyata kau sudah bangun. Sepertinya dia akan senang." Kata seseorang yang berdiri di pintu itu.

Perlahan orang itu mendekat kearah Toushiro. Dan tidak ingin terjebak kedua kalinya Toushiro memilih menghindar. Dia mencoba menjauhi orang itu. Tapi ternyata sia - sia saja. Dia kembali terpojok dan dengan cepat orang itu menyergapnya dan menutup mata Toushiro dengan sebuah kain hitam. Dan setelah itu Toushiro di seret ke ruangan lain.

Toushiro merasa di dudukkan di sebuah kursi. Dia berhenti berontak karena sudah lelah. Merasa sia – sia jika dia melawan. Lalu, orang yang tadi membawanya membuka penutupmatanya dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Dia melihat sebuah meja yang di hiasi dengan makanan dan minuman kesukaannya. Dan yang kebih terkejut adalah, Ichigo ada di seberang meja itu. Di tambah lagi ada Ishida, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumicika ada di ruangan itu.

Ishida segera melepas tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Toushiro.

"um, kami minta maaf ya, Toushiro. Ini semua adalah rencana kekasihmu itu. Dan aku tidak sengaja terlibat di dalam rencananya." Kata Ishida membela diri karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Toushiro.

"jangan menatap kami seperti itu. Kami juga hanya mengikuti rencana Ichigo." Renji juga membela dirinya saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari kekasih sahabat mereka itu.

"sebaiknya kita keluar." Ajak Yumicika.

Dan semua ke empat orang itu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"jadi ini urusan yang tidak bisa di tunda itu?" Tanya Toushiro ketus. Masih kesal dengan perlakuan Ichigo padanya.

"iya, dan apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"ini hari Kamis." Jawab toushiro.

"tanggal berapa?"

"tanggal 22." Kali ini Toushiro tertegun atas apa yang di ucapkannya sendiri.

"dan ini hari jadi kita yang pertama. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu." Kata Ichigo kalem.

Dia berjalan kearah Toushiro yang masih mematung. Dan dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pipi Toushiro dan detik berikutnya dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan pipi Toushiro. Dan seketika itu juga wajah Toushiro sudah semerah tomat.

"apa yang kau lakukan jeruk." Bentak Toushiro

"menyadarkanmu dari melamun. Nanti kau kesambet(?) lho." Goda Ichigo.

"huh, kau menyebalkan."

"tapi kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"

Dan… Toushiro kembali memerah. Dia merasa malu dan marah karena perlakuan Ichigo.

Karna melihat kekasihnya kembali melamun, akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya. Bibir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menahan diri.

Toushiro jelas tidak bisa melawan. Ichigo benar –benar sudah menguasainya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas karena ciuman dari Ichigo. Dia sudah tidak berdaya. Tau jika kekasihnya sudah diambang batas, Ichigo terpaksa melepas ciumannya.

"nah, selamat hari jadi Toushiro."

Dan, kembali Ichigo melumat bibir itu. Namun sekarang lebih ganas dan dia berani menyusup kedalam mulut Toushiro.

"ah" Toushiro, mendesah karena terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo. Hal itu jelas mempermudah Ichigo. Dia semakin menyusupkan lidahnya dan membuat Toushiro semakin lemas.

Lagi – lagi dengan tidak rela Ichigo harus melepaskan ciumannya karena kekasih mungilnya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"hah, hah hah." Toushiro mencoba untuk mensetabilkan nafasnya.

"nah, ku anggap itu sebagai hadiah hari jadi kita yang pertama Toushiro."

Ichigo mengusap air liur Toushiro yang ada di tepi bibirnya.

"nah, Toushiro, bagaimana dengan hadiah dari ku. Apa kau suka?"

"kau memang menyebalkan Ichigo. Tapi, terimakasih. Aku sangat suka dengan hadiahnya Ichigo." Kata Toushiro. Dia kemudian memeluk Ichigo hangat. "terimakasih atas segalanya Ichigo."

Dan hari itu di tutup dengn ciuman hangat oleh kedua kekasih itu.

END

.

.

.

Second fic gagaaaalllllll.

Fic gagal ini saya buat untuk merayakan Ichihitsu day yang pertama. dan semoga memuaskan karena saya merasa fic ini masih jauh dari katasempurna dan mohon di maklumi karna saya hanyalah seorang pemula yang coba – coba nulis.

*pundung*

Ini fic gaje dari Hikari Vongola.

Maaf jika kurang puas, jelek, pendek EYD yang tidak sempurna dan lain lain.

G banyak ngomong lagi bagi yang berminat untuk memberi review akan dapat ucapan terimakasih yang sebnesar besarnya dari saya.

Akhir kata, mohon review.

Dan Selamat hari Ibu. *baru sadar kalo barengan sama hari ibu**dilempar*


End file.
